30 day OTP challenge: SaKr
by MarieVargas
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge featuring SaKr, Skoodge x Keef. Rated M for hardcore stories in here, but most are Rated K or T.
1. Holding Hands

His hand was so soft, so pink-ish white.

Skoodge smiled and brought his boyfriend's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. He then nuzzled Keef's hand gently, earning a dark blush and a soft, 'St-Stop that…'

Keef's hand pulled away from Skoodge's face, his own growing redder.

"What is it, Keef?" Skoodge purred.

"I-It's embarrassing…"

Skoodge smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the human's cheek, his fingers interlacing with Keef's as he grabbed the other hand and did the same.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you…"


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Skoodge yawned, sprawled out on his couch. He looked to the ginger, who was sitting on the floor. His hand reached out and ran fingers over the dark blue of his boyfriend's sweatshirt, then slipped under his arm and across his chest.

"Yes, Skoodge?" Keef asked leaning his head back against the alien.

He made an annoyed noise as he tried to pull the ginger up.

"What? Do you want me up there?"

When Skoodge's antennae perked up, the human laughed and crawled up next to him.

Skoodge wrapped his arms around his prize and kissed Keef's neck softly, pulling the ginger on top of himself.

"I love you, Skoodge…" Keef said gently, nuzzling the soft green chest.

The irken smiled, "I love you, too, Keef…" he cuddled the teen against himself, pressing kisses on the pale white forehead or on the bright ginger curls.

Keef snuggled against the alien, a small smile on his lips. One of his hands moved up by the irken's head and scratched behind the long antennae.

The reaction was almost immediate, Skoodge let out a soft purr and almost melted against the couch. He nuzzled Keef and cuddled him more, still purring.

Keef giggled as he continued to scratch behind them, "So, that's what happens when I do that… I wonder what else I can do with this…."


	3. GamingWatching a Movie

"Move! Yes! I'm winning!"

"No you're not! I'm going to beat you!"

"Think again, Skoodge!"

"You better watch yourself, my dear fleshling…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yea- HEY! You're cheating! My lekku are off limits!"

"Not if I win the game!"

Keef let go of the alien's antenna, smirking as he tilted his game controller.

"Then this isn't cheating if I win.." Skoodge smirked as he continued to play the game, his one of his PAK legs sliding out and tickling Keef.

The ginger gasped and twisted, "H-hey!" he started giggling, unable to get away as he tried to play and move the PAK leg. "Ch-cheater! St-Stop! I-I give in! Skoodge!"

Skoodge just smiled smugly as he ignored the please for mercy and won the game.

Once the leg was pulled away, Keef gasped for air, laying completely on the ground, "…"

The alien set down the controller and straddled the human, "I win."

"You cheated."

"So did you."

"… Touche."

Skoodge pressed a soft kiss on Keef's nose.

"I challenge you to another game!"

"I'll still win, no matter how many times we play this game…"

"We're playing DDR."

".. What?"

Keef smirked, "Prepare to lose."


	4. On a Date

"Skoooodge, tell me where we're going!"

"Shush, I'll tell you soon."

"Skoodge!"

"Relax, geez…" he smiled and kissed the blindfolded boy's lips gently. "Keef, there's nothing to worry about…"

"What if you probe me or something?"

Skoodge laughed a little, "You would be begging for more if I 'probed' you, Keef."

The ginger blushed hard and aimed a kick at Skoodge, but missed, seeing as he couldn't see anything at all.

"Keef, I love you… Relax, I won't do anything sketchy…" He lead Keef into the aircraft hanger in Zim's roof.

"Ok.. I trust you…"

"Good, now step up," Skoodge said, leading Keef onto the voot cruiser.

"Where are we going?" Keef asked curiously, "We've been going to different places for every date.."

"We're going somewhere amazing…" he got Keef into the cruiser, then smirked a little, "Ok, there's a small step down here.."

"Ok.." Keef did as Skoodge told him, "When can I take this thing off?"

"When I say so, now sit."

The ginger sat, then gasped as the buckles snapped over him, making sure he was secure, "Sk-Skoodge?"

"Relax, I won't let anything happen to you… They're just seat belts…"

Keef tried to relax and nodded, still trusting Skoodge.

"Alright, Keef, hold on tight…" Skoodge started the voot cruiser. It started to hum and vibrate as it got ready to launch off.

"Sk-Skoodge… Wh-What's happening?"

"You'll see in a few moments."

Keef gulped and nodded, "A-Alright…"

Suddenly, they were off, blasting through the atmosphere and hurtling into space. Skoodge set the autopilot and got up, "Hey, Keef… You ready?"

Keef held onto the seat belts so hard they left imprints. He nodded slowly, "I-I'm ready, Skoodge…"

The irken removed the blindfold and smiled, "Welcome to outer space."


	5. Kissing

"Skoodge? What are you doing?"

"You said I could kiss you anywhere, right?"

"R-Right…"

The irken took Keef's hand and kissed the back of it. He flipped the hand over to kiss the palm.

The ginger blushed and looked away, not wanting to show Skoodge how embarrassed he was.

Skoodge then moved to kiss Keef's inner elbow, then his shoulder, then his neck. He felt the human shiver when he did so, it intrigued him enough to kiss the soft flesh again just to feel him react again.

Keef's breath caught in his throat as he tensed again, his head leaning to one side to give Skoodge more room. He fought against his urge to grab onto his boyfriend's shirt and hold it tightly.

The alien kissed the sensitive skin again before moving up to press his lips against the human's, "See? That wasn't so bad…" He gently kissed the red blush that had crept onto his boyfriend's cheeks, "You're so beautiful…"

Keef pressed a kiss onto Skoodge's lips and held him tight, "I love you."


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Keef! ….Keef! …Keef, where are you?" the alien was searching his and Zim's base for the human. He had let the ginger in, but his boyfriend seemed to magically disappear. "Keef! Come on out!" he sat on the couch and sighed, leaning his head back.

"Hey, what do you think?" Keef's voice asked softly.

Skoodge lifted his head and looked towards the voice, "Where were y-… Where'd you get that?"

Keef stood there with a bright pink Irken uniform shirt on. The latex of it fit snugly on his arms and chest, but it looked like a three-quarter sleeve shirt and it showed half his stomach. The latex pants clamped on every curve of Keef's body. Every. Single. Curve.

Skoodge just sat there for a moment, then he noticed his jaw was hanging, so he fixed that and kept staring.

Keef, on the other hand, smiled and walked up to his boyfriend. Before the alien could gather his wits, the ginger was straddling him, his arms wrapped around his green neck, "I found it… And, I thought, seeing as you wore my sweater, I should be allowed to wear something of your's… Am I?"

The Irken just silently nodded, knowing that he couldn't trust his voice.


	7. Cosplaying

Skoodge hadn't gone to school that day because it had rained. And rained. And rained. The streets were filled with huge puddles and assholes who liked to splash people.

Keef was trudging to the alien's base, he forgot his umbrella so his sweatshirt and hair were soaked. Normally he loved the rain, but this was too much. He walked through an alley, which was thankfully dry… Er, Drier than being out in the rain. The human rung out his hood and shook his soaking-wet hair.

Suddenly, he heard a noise.

He looked around and didn't see the source of it. Shrugging, the ginger ran a hand through his now limp curls.

There was another noise.

Keef turned around, didn't see anything, then looked back in front of him. He jumped for a moment, then stared.

In front of him was a rather interesting sight.

Well… It was kind of hard to explain…

Not really.

Spiderman was hanging upside down in front of him.

Keef's jaw hung a little.

"I thought you said you liked this movie," Skoodge's voice said from the masked head.

Keef blushed as he looked up, seeing the PAK legs holding up the alien dressed as the superhero from the movie they watched the day before. He smiled softly, "Well it seems someone went a little overboard…"

"If you think so, then I will just go back inside…." the PAK legs started to bring him up.

"N-No…" Keef stepped closer.

Sk-… Spiderman stopped, then lowered down again.

The ginger blushed faintly, then hesitantly reached out, his fingers trembling as he pulled the bottom of the mask over the irken's green lips. He ran his thumbs over the curves of his boyfriend's jaw as he held Skoodge's face. Slowly, Keef leaned in, his lips pressing against the alien's.

Skoodge kissed Keef back, a small smile on his lips as he did so.


	8. Shopping

Keef looked down at his grocery list, his other hand pushing along the shopping cart. There was a cluttering noise as a bunch of things were put into the cart. He looked up in surprise at Skoodge, "Wh-What?"

Skoodge pointed to the stuff victoriously, "Two minutes."

The ginger looked from the list to everything in the cart. He checked everything off, then pouted, "No fair. Maybe I actually wanted to walk around for once…"

The alien mimicked Keef's pout, "I sowwy…" he then smiled softly and pecked Keef's lips, "I have some things Gaz told me to get for her… Does that help?"

The human poked Skoodge in the chest, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" he smirked.

"… Start walking before I run you over."


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

Skoodge sat on Zim's couch, Keef next to him. But, next to Keef sat Dib, then Zim on the far side.

Keef had suggested that he and Skoodge hung out with there friends together. He had brought Dib, who Skoodge was none too found of whatsoever, and Skoodge invited Zim, who was his only friend on Earth, except Gaz, who didn't want to spend time with her brother.

The room was awkwardly silent, Keef and Dib saying a few things from time to time, but nothing else really happened. Both Irkens sat there without their disguises on, well, because it was unnecessary for them to be on.

Zim sighed and leaned over to one side, showing how bored he was.

Dib idly lift a hand to stroke Zim's lekku, watching as his boyfriend twitched, then started to purr, leaning into the feeling, not even caring that Dib was more or less molesting them. The human then pressed a kiss to them, moving closer to the smaller alien.

Skoodge shot a glare at Dib, how dare he touch Zim? How would he like it if his friend was… The alien smirked, then moved in to kiss Keef, his hands sliding down to the ginger's hips. He felt Keef freeze at first, but the human give in and kiss him back.

The raven-haired human noticed what Skoodge was doing, so he retaliated by licking Zim's antenna as he wrapped an arm around the slim green waist.

This means war.

Skoodge pulled Keef onto his lap, kissing away any protests before they were said. He wrapped his arms around the ginger's hips, holding him firmly in place.

Dib pushed Zim into the couch, kissing him as hands ran down the green sides. When Zim opened his mouth to yell at him, he slipped his tongue inside, robbing him of any real arguments.

The Irken slid his claws up the back of Keef's shirt, gently brushing the skin, feeling the human stiffen and shiver on his lap. He then felt Keef pull away from his mouth the pant softly against his neck, so he moved to kiss the pale throat and jaw that was exposed.

The raven felt Zim kissing him back feverishly, he felt claws gently rest against the back of his neck, moving up to bury themselves in what hair actually was on his head. Dib's fingers went under Zim's shirt, touching and teasing the sensitive skin underneath. The alien arched under him, trying to get their bodies closer.

The ginger on his lap scooted closer to his body, his legs wrapping around his waist. Skoodge kissed Keef's neck, then nipped at his adam's apple. He enjoyed the soft gasp that his boyfriend emitted, so he repeated the motion before kissing the spot gently.

Suddenly, the door opened, letting in both SIR units.

Skoodge and Dib jumped, glaring at both of the screaming SIR's. MIR shouted in anger as she grabbed GIR's throat, then threw him down the garbage elevator. GIR screamed and laughed the entire time, sending the other robot into blind rage as she flew down after him.

Dib was about to pull away from Zim when claws dug into his neck. He gasped and looked at the smaller alien.

"You started this. You leave me like this and I really will kill you," he hissed as he ground his problem against Dib, so even the insanely dense human could understand what he meant.

Keef had a similar problem, but was no where near as aggressive as Zim about it. He kissed Skoodge gently, needily. The feeling of the claws gently running down his back again made him buck his hips and gasp, showing the alien he required assistance as well.

A few weeks later, Keef and Zim, even though they really weren't even friends, decided they should have the four of them hang out again…


	10. With Animal Ears

"Sk-Skoodge… Stop~…" Keef purred.

"Hey, you always play with my lekku, so this is fair."

"N-No… Th-They're sensitiv-ah!" he purred again, twitching his cat ears and tail.

"And my lekku aren't?" when Keef didn't answer, he smiled. The ginger was laying on his lap, stomach down, as he enjoyed his boyfriend rubbing and scratching the ears, which matched his bright orange hair.

Keef arched his back into the air, stretching as a cat would, then he curled into a ball, purring contently. Whenever Skoodge would stop or pause the affection, he would turn his head, stare, and twitch his tail expectantly until it was continued again.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

"… Why am I wearing this again?" Skoodge asked Keef as he pulled down the lizard hood.

"Because you love me."

"… Acceptable answer…"

Keef was wearing a panda bear one with a bright smile on his own face. He seemed excited.

Skoodge, on the other hand, was wearing a green lizard one, without his contacts and wig underneath. He went from being kind of embarrassed, to suddenly getting a great idea. He lift his arms to be in front of him, then he shouted out, "AH! I'M GODZILLA!" and grabbed the teen, who barely had time to react.

"A-Ah! Skoodge! Put me down!" he laughed as the alien lift him up, arms around his waist.

"I'M NOT SKOODGE! FEAR GODZILLA!" man, it was hard not to laugh.

"Stop! Skoooooodge! Put me down!" Keef whined.

Then, it happened.

The… Horror.

"Holy shit! Sk-Sk-Skoodge! No! Stop! I-I'm ticklish! No! H-Help!"

Skoodge ignored the pleas for help as he tickled the shit out of Keef.


	12. Making Out

Skoodge set his hands on the ginger's hips as he kissed him deeply. He pushed into the kiss gently and pressed Keef against the wall a bit.

The human tilted his head to one side, avoiding his nose as he kissed his boyfriend back. He stiffened slightly when his back first touched the wall, but he quickly overcame it, craning his neck to kiss the Irken more.

The alien wrapped one arm around Keef's hips, holding him in place as he took his other hand and held on of the ginger's. He slipped out his serpentine tongue and flicked it against the human's lips.

Keef, feeling a little adventurous, bit the tip of the tongue, then licked it with his own tongue before letting it inside his mouth. He then moved his hand down to Skoodge's hips, looped his fingers in the belt loops, then yanked him in closer, their bodies pressing together as he french kissed him, his eyes slipping shut.

He explored every bit of the human's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the smaller pink one. When Keef pressed them close, he moved his knee between the ginger's legs, nudging a sensitive spot and earning a strangled moan.

The human, unlike Skoodge, needed his mouth to breathe, so he pulled away from the intense kiss to gasp and pant for much needed air. He squirmed and made a soft whining noise.

Skoodge took one of Keef's hands in his own, again, and interlaced their fingers before putting it against the wall like he was with it's owner. He pressed soft kisses to the ginger's neck and collarbone, listening contently to the human's quiet moans and gasps. He made a small hickey on the point of his boyfriend's left collarbone, but, before he could make a matching one, his mouth was yanked upwards and needily pressed against the other's.

Keef took over the kiss, making it deeper, harder, and more passionate. He eagerly rocked his hips against Skoodge's, pressing his thighs around the alien's knee. His free arm wrapped around the irken's neck, his body weight leaning against the wall as he greedily continued.

Then they made cookies :3


	13. Eating Ice Cream

"Skoodge! You can't have that, give it back!"

The alien smirked, "No. I want to feed you it if I can't have it myself…"

Keef pouted, then eventually gave in.

"Now say 'Ah'," Skoodge said, armed with a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" Keef said as he opened his mouth. The spoon was gently set in his mouth and he ate the mouthful before opening his mouth for another spoonful.

The alien seemed content with feeding the human. He smiled and made sure not to spill any on himself.

Now, they were in public, so Skoodge was wearing his regular blonde wig and bright blue contacts. He stuck out his long serpentine tongue at Keef, then winked as the ginger pouted before turning bright red.

Keef was getting bored of Skoodge having his fun, so he sealed his lips and teeth around the clear plastic spoon. He watched as the alien tried to free it, but gave up. The ginger smiled and pulled the spoon out of his own mouth, licking all the excess ice cream residue off before sticking it back in the bowl.

"More please~," Keef said sweetly, opening his mouth again as he looked at his awestruck boyfriend.


	14. Genderswapped

Keef knocked on Skoodge's door hard. He… No,She had long ginger curls that hung half-way down her back. She was wearing a green shirt with a black tank top underneath and a pair of blue jeans borrowed from her mothers. Her green eyes looked around, hoping no one saw her. Keef rubbed her arms in anticipation, biting on her lip in anxiety.

The door opened and she was dragged inside.

"Sk-Skoodge, I-" she stopped and stared at the alien.

Skoodge was standing there with her arms crossed. She wearing a black spaghetti-strapped dress, white tights, and a white longer-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Well… It's good to see that I'm not the only one who had this happen…"

"H-How… What are you doing?!"

Skoodge walked around in a circle around her, inspecting her entirely. Upon realizing Keef was talking to her, she jumped a little, "O-Oh… I've never… I've never seen a female human up close before…" She blushed a dark green and looked away in embarrassment.

"… I-It's ok… I've never seen a female Irken up close either…" she reached up hesitantly to rub the curled lekku.

Skoodge purred, her lekku twitching gently, "M-Maybe…" she purred again, nuzzling Keef, "W-We can… Look closer?"

[Now, I was going to stop here, but my lovely Tumblr followers convinced me otherwise.]

Keef blushed a bit and nodded, "O-Ok…"

Skoodge fidgeted a little and pulled away from Keef to take off her dress.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Letting you look closer," her dress and shirt were cast over onto the floor next to couch.

Now, Irkens don't need bras at all, the females have small firm breasts, about the size of an A-cup or smaller. They have no nipples either, seeing as they aren't needed to breastfeed children, they are just a genetic defect, just like the curled lekku.

So, in a few moments, Skoodge stood completely naked in front of Keef. There was not one hair on her body, but it looked very much like a human's, except her clawed toes and fingers.

She spread her arms out to her sides, "Well?"

Keef blushed again and looked away. Then she slowly started to take off her own clothes.

The ginger pulled her clothes off slower than Skoodge had, each piece taken off carefully and gently sat down on the floor.

The irken watched in an almost enchanted way. She was charmed almost by how the skin was turning a pinkish color as Keef grew more embarrassed.

"Th-There…" the ginger said, looking away, "Wh-What do you think?"

Skoodge moved towards Keef, her hands gently moving over the human's body. When Keef's body trembled a little, she paused and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I-I… Yeah… I-It just feels odd…"

The alien nodded and kissed Keef's body gently, pressing soft kisses to the warm flesh. She played with the ginger's breasts gently, observing her blush growing darker as she kissed her body more.

"Sk-Skoodge…"

The irken looked up, "Yes?"

"L-Let me have a-a turn…"

She stood up straight and let the human do as she wanted.

Keef's fingers ran over the soft curves of her body, feelings her breasts, her hips, and her legs. She gently nudged Skoodge's legs until the irken spread them a little.

[Now, I was going to stop here too, but they still convinced me to finish it… So…]

Skoodge's face was burning dark green. She looked away as Keef ran her fingers over her layer gently. The alien shivered a bit, "K-Keef…"

The ginger looked up at her, "Yes, Skoodge?"

She motioned to the couch, then they both opened it out into the futon it really was, even though it didn't look like it. Skoodge then lay down on it, pulling Keef on top of her into a hard kiss.

The human braced herself as she pressed her body against her lover's and kissed her deeper, rougher. She felt claws cupping and teasing her breasts, making her moan softly as she trembled. Keef gasped and pulled out of the kiss, needing air as the alien drew circles on her nipples.

Skoodge leaned up in a mostly sitting position as she kissed and licked the human's soft chest. The soft pants and moans spurred her on as she rubbed her lower stomach against the human's clitoris. Fingers grabbed her shoulders as Keef ground down on her, making soft moaning sounds.

She gasped again, her hips shivering as she pressed her body against the Irken's. Her fingers dug deeper into Skoodge's shoulder blades, nearly drawing blood. A clawed hand reached around from behind and ran a finger over her sensitive flesh, causing her to arch her hips, "Sk-Skoodge!"

The alien flipped them over so she was on top, making the human blush again. One smirk was all it took to make the ginger not yell at her. She leaned down to the human's genitals and gently blew over them, making Keef gasp and shiver again. The irken debated whether or not to use her claw on the delicate-looking genitalia, then spread the human's legs more to lick it.

Keef arched her hips, biting on her lip hard to not moan out. She moved her hips in closer, wanting more of the feeling.

Skoodge licked her again, then pushed her tongue all the way inside of the girl. She tasted and lapped at the trembling girl's vagina, drinking in the sweet sounds of her moaning and losing control of her volume. Hands had fumbled their way to her lekku and were stroking them, making her dig her claws into Keef's thighs as she ate her out.

Not too long afterwards, the ginger came hard, her body shaking a little as the long tongue wiped away the last of the orgasm. She gripped Skoodge's face when the cocky alien came up to smirk at her and kissed her roughly. Her tongue shoved it's way into the irken's mouth, twisting and playing with the other one. Keef's hand slipped between the green thighs to rub against the wet flesh of her layer.

A sharp intake of air escaped Skoodge's lips, but was swallowed by the kiss as the human easily slipped a finger inside of her, seeing as layers were more flexible and looser than a vagina, seeing as they were needed for laying hard-shelled eggs. Another finger was pushed in, making her moan again, pulling out of the kiss to clutch to Keef.

She listened hungrily to her love's moans and desperate little pants. Sliding another finger into the alien, she watched as the alien ground down on them, eager to have more of the feeling.

"K-Keef… M-More… Please…" she panted out, finding out it was her turn to tremble and moan helplessly.

Keef smiled sweetly as she kissed Skoodge gently, pumping her fingers fast inside the begging irken. The way the alien held her tightly, the way her body clenched hard around her fingers, the way she grew wetter and wetter from everything she did to her. No one else.

It wasn't too long before the irken orgasmed. She clutched to Keef, panting hard.

They both lay down, ignoring the white and purple fluids that were all over. Soft kisses and giggles were passed between both of them. Skoodge had pulled a blanket over both of them before they kept kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"How the fuck would I know where Keef is?" Zim spit at Dib as they walked up to Zim's base.

"Are you sure you didn't do any creepy experiments to him? … Did that idiot Skoo- Nevermind, just let me in so I can kill Skoodge for stealing Keef again…"

"Fine, Fine, Dib-stink…" the door opened and both boys stopped to see both fully naked girls intertwined and covered with a flimsy blanket.

Jaws dropped and the door shut.

"I-I… Um…"

"How about we go to your house for a long, long, loooong time. I think I need eye bleach and cleansing chalk…"

"Same."

[Thank you for your time and for your hard work, my Tumblr followers!]


	15. New Clothing Style

"Well? What do you think?" Keef asked as he strut into the room. He was chewing gum with his lips pulled back as he posed.

"St-Stop fooling around! Keef, why are you.. Why are you dressed like that?" Skoodge looked away, trying not to look at his boyfriend.

The ginger was wearing tight leather pants, a black tube top, bright red heels, and a leather jacket. He winked at Skoodge, turned around and popped out his hip as he walked back into the dressing rooms. Inside one of the stalls, he tried so hard not to laugh as he said seriously, "I have some clothes for you to try on in the stall to the left of me… Not that left! The other left!"

A few minutes later he heard Skoodge, "… Keef? Are you sure about this…?"

The human opened his door to see his alien boyfriend dressed in a black tee, black jeans, and a leather jacket of his own. He smiled and took Skoodge's hands, "Perfect. Now come here, sexy~"


	16. Morning Rituals

Keef woke up in Skoodge's arms and yawned, nuzzling the alien a bit. He didn't want to get up, but he wormed his way out of the tangle of limbs and went into the bathroom. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth, trying to remember what happened in his dream the night before. He then went downstairs and made breakfast for himself and his family.

His mothers both had to leave early, so they ate on the go, both giving kisses to Keef and Meef. His younger blonde brother ate and headed out the door as well, having to get to practice.

Soon, the ginger was all alone in the house. So, he finished eating and cleaned up before heading back upstairs.

"Skoodge… Wake up…" he said, poking the alien. When there was no answer, he sighed and tried harder to wake up the irken, "Up! Get your big butt up!"

Still no reaction.

"You're a brat…" he said with a pout.

Suddenly, a green arm wrapped around him and pulled him into the bed before snuggling against him.

"Get off! You're supposed to get up!"

"No. Warm here."

"…" he sighed and gave in, nuzzling the alien and dozing back to sleep in his boyfriend's arms again.


	17. Spooning

Skoodge was asleep, his arms wrapped around the ginger, who was still wide awake.

Keef relished moments like this.

Silence. Peace. Closeness.

He snuggled back into the alien, smiling softly.

The human felt his own chest rising and falling with his every breath, still seeing it a little odd that the irken didn't breathe through his mouth. So, he listened to the hum of Skoodge's PAK, finding the soft noise to be calming.

Suddenly, he was dragged closer by his boyfriend, who was still asleep.

"H-Hey… Skoodge…" he sighed, then smiled a bit, "Brat…"


	18. Doing Something Together

Keef sat next to Skoodge on the couch.

They had been blessed with the lovely privilege of babysitting GIR and MIR while Zim was out.

The more peaceful robot sat on the floor in front of them, watching 'The Angry Monkey Show' and squealing at 'appropriate?' times. The destructive and mildly insane robot had muttered something about disabling and decapitating before disappearing down the trash elevator.

Skoodge had taken off his shoes and was now flexing his clawed toes. He was bored enough that he was clicking out a beat on the floors, seeming slightly content with it.

The ginger stared at the toes, curiosity getting to him as he pulled off his own. He snuck his toes over to the irken's and caught them gently, not wanting to hurt himself.

The irken paused what he was doing to watch his boyfriend. Then, he started to nuzzle his toes against the fleshier ones.

Smiling, Keef continued to play footsies with Skoodge, at least until…

"DAAAAAAW~! THEY IN LUUUUUUUUUURVE!" GIR screamed, making grabby hands to play with the feet.

Skoodge sighed, then sneakily kissed Keef, "I'll let MIR kill him later…"


	19. Formal Wear

"Skoodge? What do you think?"

Keef was wearing a white tuxedo with a dark green dress shirt underneath. He blushed a little as he tried to get his date for prom to give his input.

However, the alien was nowhere to be found.

The ginger fidgeted, not wanting to walk around to look his boyfriend, but wanting to find him as well.

"… You look stunning…" Skoodge said from behind him.

Keef whirled around to look at the irken.

The alien was wearing black pants, a lighter pink jacket, and a dark pink dress shirt under it. He smiled and kissed the ginger's cheek, "Just imagine us at this prom-thing… Slow dancing as everyone around us is jealous that I have the most beautiful date imaginable…"

Skoodge then took Keef and lead him over to where the mirrors were in a circle. He wrapped his arms around the human's waist and started to slow dance with him. Arms were slowly wrapped around his neck as he started humming the song, 'Slow Dancing, Swaying to the Music'.


	20. Dancing

They were at the prom and, just as Skoodge promised, everyone was staring at them.

Keef blushed and was feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. Out of the entire senior class, there were only two gay couples to attend.

Skoodge and Keef, and Dib and Zim.

It was getting around time for the slow dance and everyone was staring at them. Torque and The letter 'M' were snickering, pointing out how 'The Gay Boys' hadn't danced yet. Zita, who was there with The letter 'M' didn't seem to be having a good time.

Dib took Zim's hand, "Hey… The last song is going to start… Please dance with me?"

The alien blushed green, then grumbled before agreeing, his fingers interlaced with the human's. Both of them went into the middle of the room, waiting for the music to start.

"Hey! Look at the faggots!" Torque shouted out, pointing at them.

"You want to know what? Fuck this shit!" Zita yelled, storming past Torque nd grabbing Jessica, who was his date. Without hesitating a moment, she kissed the blonde cheerleader.

The prom queen seemed surprised for a moment, but gave into the kiss immediately, "Baby… It took you long enough to snap…" she smiled, kissing the steamed girl, "May I have this dance?"

They both went out onto the floor as well, waiting for the DJ to overcome his shock and start playing the music.

The letter 'M' smiled, pat Torque hard on the back, "Oops… I forgot to tell you Jessica was a lesbian, didn't I? Have fun laughing at them alone now…" he sat over to the side and watched everyone start to head out to the dance floor.

Skoodge took Keef's hands, "Didn't I promise you a dance? Because I could have sworn I did…"

The ginger blushed a bit, "D-Did you set that all up?"

"Maybe~…" he smirked a bit, "Now, I would like to dance with the most beautiful person here…"

The alien lead his boyfriend out to the floor and wrapped his arms around him just as the music started. Keef's arms had wrapped around his neck and he pressed a soft kiss to the pink lips.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more…"


	21. Baking

"There…" Keef said as he set down the tray of cookies, "I just need to make another two dozen and I'm done…" he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt as he counted them.

"Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-… Hey! I had thirty-six! Where are the other three?" he frowned, looking around for them. After a few minutes, he sighed in defeat and went to grab the tray to put more cookie dough on it.

"… Where is the cookie dough?"

He grumbled and looked around for it until he heard it. A near-silent giggle. Stopping, Keef looked around, then slowly looked up.

Skoodge was on the ceiling.

He was on the ceiling with the bowl of cookie dough.

Oh, he was soooo going to get it.

"SKOODGE! GET DOWN!"

"… Uh… I'm not here?"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET YOU DOWN MYSELF."

The alien gingerly got down with his PAK legs. He set the bowl down with the three missing cookies.

The steamed human crossed his arms and glared at Skoodge, "What was that for?"

He kissed Keef gently, "Sorry… I was just playing…"

Keef sighed, "Fine… Well… I don't really need to make anymore cookies…"

A smirk crossed Skoodge's lips, "Well then…"

The next thing the ginger knew, he was sitting on the table, his legs wrapped around the alien's waist as he was kissed deeper. The human panted hard as Skoodge pulled away to grab the rest of the cookie dough.

"You said you don't need this, right?"

He nodded a little, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Good…"


	22. In battle, SidebySide

"Duck, Keef!" Skoodge shouted, dragging the ginger down. He then got up a little and fired off a round with his gun.

"Take my gun… I'll reload your's," Keef told Skoodge, offering the pistol to him.

Bullets whistled over them making Skoodge crouch down more, then he got up and shot against the enemy as one bullet hit it's mark. The irken whined and fell down next to Keef, "I'm down…" he said quietly, frowning a little.

"Ok. Let's finish this!" Keef shouted, getting up and shooting a few times randomly.

When two voices yelled out in pain, Keef looked sincerely surprised. He looked at Skoodge, who stared at him, then burst into laughter.

"My fucking forehead!" Dib groaned, putting down the airsoft gun. "I'm dead! Don't shoot me anymore!" he held up a hand in surrender, the other holding his forehead, "Dammit, Skoodge! What the hell?! I only hit you in the arm!"

Zim stood up next to Dib, then hissed in his ear, "Your best friend shot us. Not Skoodge."

Skoodge was still laughing his ass off on the ground, then he sat up and dragged Keef down onto his lap, kissing him sweetly, "I'm impressed…" he said softly, a smile on his face, "Are you sure you've never used a gun before?"

Keef blushed and fidgeted, the pistol still in his hand, "N-No… N-Never…"

The taller alien then tackled Keef down onto the ground with more kisses and love.

Dib stared at Zim, a pout on his face, "Ziiiim…. My forehead hurts…"

Zim crossed his arms and looked away, "Maybe if it wasn't so big, he wouldn't have hit you."

"… Where did you get hit?"

"… My chest."

Dib pulled the alien close and kissed where the plastic pellet-bullet hit through his shirt.

The irken hissed in surprise and anger, but looked away in embarrassment. He then kissed Dib's forehead, where a bruise was starting to form.


	23. Arguing

"Just leave! I don't care anymore! Just go! I… I hate you!" Keef shouted at the alien.

"K-Keef, I-I'm sorry I-," he dodged the book that Keef threw at him. "Keef… Please…" Skoodge caught the sketch book and some of the paint tubes.

"You're leaving and refuse to take me! You've known for months and you're just telling me now! You're such an asshole! Dib and Meef were right, you're not to be trusted… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Skoodge sighed and set the things down, ducking as a ruler was thrown at him. He knew Keef would act like this, and it's better that he left with Keef not loving him than Keef loving him and he… ends up dead or worse…

"I hate you so much! Just leave already!" The ginger screamed, tears trickling down his cheeks. His whole body ached as the alien looked right at him, then went out the door.

Outside, Skoodge slumped and wiped the pale purple tears from his eyes as he headed for the voot cruiser with two other aliens in it.

"Let's go, Skoodge, before Dib-stink figures out…" Zim said, looking over his shoulder.

"I-I'm coming…" he answered, getting in. "Let's go, Tak…"

They took off into the dark night, heading for the war they were destined to fight.

On Earth, Keef watched them go, then slid to the floor. He curled into a ball and sobbed until Dib found him later the next day.


	24. Making up Afterwards

(This is a continuation of day 23)

It had been five years.

Five years since they had heard from the aliens.

Gaz and Dib seemed completely fine with it. She went on with her everyday activities and he went out on paranormal adventures.

Keef, on the other hand, tried his best to seem ok with it, but failed miserably. He was so terrified for them. What if something happened to them? What if Skoodge was hurt? What if he was dying? What if he needed him? What if… Wh-What if he thought Keef really hated him? The ginger was grief-stricken.

Every single day seemed to drag on forever.

He just wished Skoodge would come back safe one day and just hear his apologies. He wanted to be forgiven so badly…

They should've spent their last moments together with kisses and love and hugs and…

Fuck.

Now he was crying again.

He angrily wiped his eyes as he went inside the apartment that he, Dib, and Melvin shared.

"Hey, Keef…"

"Hey, Melv…" Keef answered to the two blondes, who were playing video games.

Keef headed for his room, then froze, thinking of what he just saw. He ran back to the livingroom to see Melvin and Skoodge playing video games.

Melvin turned to Skoodge and chuckled before moving out of the way as the alien stood up.

His entire body froze as he stared at the dark magenta uniform, the apologetic smile, the alien's open arms… Keef fell to his knees, sobbing, "Sk-Skoodge… I-I'm so sorry…" his body was shaking with sobs.

Skoodge asked Melvin to give them some privacy before moving in to hold the ginger. His fingers ran through the soft curls, then he ripped off the gloves to really feel the human's soft skin. He tried to keep back his own tears as he pulled Keef closer, "I-I love you… Oh, Keef… I-I'm sorry… I-I…"

Keef leaned up and kissed the alien, his arms wrapped around the green neck as he pressed into the kiss deeper, his entire body flush against the alien. Pulling out of the kiss for a split second, he gasped a quiet 'I love you', then dove right back in.

From down the hall, they heard audible moans and gasps of 'D-Dib! I- Ah! Ahn!' and 'Zim, f-fuck…'

Keef and Skoodge got the same idea as they got more passionate and more touchy-feely with their kisses….

And thus was the day that Melvin learned what Xneophilia was.


End file.
